Farm Fantasies
by ranctivecollective
Summary: Bella lives on a farm with her Aunt and Uncle, her only friends are the horses she takes care of. Things take a turn for the interesting when Edward, a handsome rich stranger appears offering to buy her Uncle's Land. What does he want with the land, and why does Bella feel so drawn to him...


Chapter One

The thing about a small town in Montana was that nothing ever happened there. It was much like Bella: Boring. Living on a farm, was all about routine, getting up early, eating breakfast doing the daily chores. One could easily turn their mind off, which was supposedly why some people liked it. Bella's morning routine consisted of brushing the horses that her uncle and aunt owned, especially her favorite horse, Quickie. These large and graceful animals were Bella's closest friends. She could talk to them in ways that she could never talk to the other people in her life. They just seemed to understand her, and were able to move past her clumsy awkward nature. They never judged her or yelled at her, no matter what she said to them, no matter how whiny and insignificant it may have seemed to them.

Bella was a rather lonely girl. When she was young, her parents had died in a horrible accident, and she was sent off to live with her aunt and uncle at their Ranch. Since they lived too far out from town, Bella was homeschooled, never learning the proper way to interact with those her own age. Her aunt and uncle tried to teach her as best they could, but they could not seem to teach her much beyond the basics of farm work. Bella somehow managed to learn to read with the help of her uncle's old magazines: _Agriculture Monthly_ and _Horse Heaven_, making her very well-versed concerning farm tools. Eventually she stumbled across her Aunt's old stash of Harlequin Romance, and began devouring them on the side.

One night, her uncle had caught her reading her aunt's Harlequins and his face. Thoroughly flustered, he had taken them away from her in awkward storm of anger and instead shoved a Bible in Bella's hands. He had told her to read it, saying very little otherwise. The Bible was full of interesting stories, that Bella just couldn't quite understand. She had found herself missing the sexy cowboys of her aunt's books. The men in the Bible just didn't seem all that attractive. So, in a rare moment of shining brilliance, Bella decided that she would have to find and steal back the books from her uncle, and instead of keeping the books under her bed, she would hide them in the barn and read them as she did her chores. First she would have to find them, and it was not as if he would just tell her. She would have to find them on her own. A worthy treasure hunt.

Her uncle and aunt were in the habit of taking a couple of the horses for a midday ride after lunch, which would give her about an hour and a half to search the house before they returned. The following day, after the birth of her devious plan, she waited patiently for the midday ride. She peered out through the window as her guardians stepped off the porch, leisurely strolling towards the stables. This was her chance. Her heart began to race as she made a sprint for the living room. She searched and searched, going through all of the usual places. She went through the bookshelf, the fridge, and even the couch, but she couldn't find them. She did come across some other interesting magazines though, they had pictures of women and horses, but Bella ignored them. They were not what she wanted. They were not included in her master plan.

Once her hour was almost up, Bella decided to search one last spot: the bedside table of her aunt and uncle's bed. She felt a little guilty going through their room, but she needed those books, she didn't want to settle for a life of agricultural magazines and the Bible. The Harlequins were the only thing that made her days at the farm worthwhile. She began to sift through her uncle's things inside the drawer in the the bedside table. There were some other magazines in the drawer, but, to her disappointment, nothing quite as exciting as her aunt's books. The books were full of pictures of men and stories about said men sweeping women off their feet with passion and taking them to enchanted glades where they did magical things together in euphoria of romance and lust. Bella had never experienced anything close to that kind of magic. Her uncle's magazines just had a bunch of scantily clad women making faces that reminded Bella of ducks. She paused her searching and looked into the mirror in their room, attempting to make a similar expression. It just looked plain on her. Pretending to be a duck was not her forte.

Bella shrugged and continued her search, but she found nothing in the drawer, so she decided to check the table on her aunt's side of the bed. Inside he aunt's drawer, she found many oddly shaped plastic things. Bella picked one up, accidentally twisting some kind of dial on the side. The object began to buzz and vibrate. Bella was so surprised by this that she screamed and dropped the vibrating object and ran to the stood at the door hyperventilating, feeling like she was going to faint. She knew she would have to go back in the room and return the object to the bedside table, or else they would know she had been snooping. But what the hell was it? Bella inched back into the room. She felt her heart pounding within her chest like a hammer. She stopped only a foot away from the strange vibrating object and stared down at it like it was a possessed child. "What _are_you?" She asked the object barely keeping the fear out of her voice. She had no idea what it was or why her aunt was keeping it hidden away.

Bella got down on her hands and knees and inched towards the object. She could feel it's angry vibrations through the floor. She felt an awkward pull toward the object, like it was calling out to her for a specific purpose but she had no idea what that purpose could be. She reached out, carefully picking it up with her delicate fingers. It's vibrations actually felt quite nice in her hand and they spread from her hand, sweeping across her body, causing a strange sensation she had never felt before. She began to rub the object along her arms, it kind of tickled in a nice way. As the object grazed her shoulder, Bella felt the vibration hit her breasts and she let out an involuntary moan of pleasure. She moved the object closer to her breasts and the feeling became more intense. Something lower began to pulsate with the vibrations. Bella moaned again. She looked down. She had only felt like this when she had been reading her aunt's books. Since her legs were starting to shake, Bella decided that it would be a good idea to sit on the bed. Bella had lost all sense of time, it was just her and that little plastic object, nothing else.

It was like something had switched on inside her and she couldn't think about anything else except the plastic object she was running all across her chest. She slowly began to lie down on the bed, bringing the plastic object lower. She lifted her shirt. Her bare stomach twitched under the plastic that felt wonderfully cold against her naked skin. She began to push it even lower towards her legs, but stopped when she heard a noise.

Her aunt and uncle had returned and she was still in their room! Bella tried desperately to turn off the device, but she could not figure out how to do it in her rush. Frustrated, she shoved the device into her pocket, pulled down her shirt on and ran straight to her own room, right past her aunt and uncle standing near the door.

"Hi, Bella," her aunt said cheerfully, no doubt hoping to continue her sentence. Bella ignored her, slammed her door closed behind her and pulled the device from her pocket. She looked around the room like a cornered animal, trying to find somewhere to stash the device. It seemed to buzz in protest. She heard a knock on her bedroom door and hastily threw the device in her underwear drawer.

"Bella, honey? Are you alright?" Her Aunt asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bella said as she tried to quiet her heart, afraid that her aunt would hear its frantic pounding through the door.

"Well your Uncle Bob and I are going to make a light snack, come join us in the kitchen if you are hungry!" with that her aunt left her alone.

"Alright." She wasn't hungry though; not in the slightest. She reached into the drawer and picked up the still vibrating plastic device.

"I have the feeling you and I are going to become very well acquainted." she told the device with a soft voice, running her fingers across it. "Hm. I think I better give you a name." She thought in a spur of a moment. Perhaps she would find a suitable name in her uncle's Bible? If there was one thing that was good about the Bible, it had lots of names.

"Jacob." she decided aloud.

And so Bella looked at Jacob and Jacob buzzed back in response. It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

Later on, in the evening, Bella remembered that she had not taken care of the horses that day, and decided to go to the stables, wondering if the new stable boy her uncle had mentioned few days ago had arrived yet. The sun had already started to set and painted everything in a soft, golden light. She wanted to go and talk to Quickie, her only friend, about the wonders she had discovered that day, but she suddenly realised that the horse was missing. She looked around confused, when she heard noise outside.  
Carefully, she moved to the open stable door and peered outside. The noise grew louder and she watched the most beautiful boy on the most beautiful horse come to view. Shirtless, and smiling, with a lean yet quite muscular body, the boy and his horse came to a halt next to her. She suddenly had a funny feeling again, similar to her experience with Jacob earlier, but she couldn't quite tell what it meant.

The boy elegantly jumped to the ground in one swift move. "Hello Bella, you look good", he said, his sleek, black hair glowing in the golden sun. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words would come out. Realizing that she must look like some idiot, she closed her slightly gaping mouth again and just shook her head. The boy laughed quietly. "You don't remember me, Bella, do you?", he asked. "I'm Blake. Blake Taylor. We've met when we were kids. I'm the new stable boy your uncle hired."

_Say something, say something, _she told herself in a hurry. "You're gorgeou... er no, I meant hello, and no I don't remember you. We've met, you said?"

"I live on the farm down the road. You used to visit your uncle and aunt on the farm when you were little and we used to play together", he smirked.

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry, but I can't really remember." She was too busy mentally drooling to remember anything anyway, his body was amazingly distracting.

"I hope I can refresh your memory", he said, still smiling ambiguously at her.  
"Were we... close?", she asked, her mind wandering, still processing his good looks and soft voice, and this _innuendo_his last sentence contained. "Err.. How old were we, exactly?" She was pretty sure she would remember a guy like him. She watched him put away the horse and as he turned back to her she swooned a little bit. "We were young, maybe twelve or thirteen," he said.

She flinched and turned around, hiding her face under a curtain of brown hair. Tears filled her eyes as she realized he was speaking of a time she would rather forget. She still couldn't think about that summer, the summer when her parents had died in a terrible car accident.  
She barely even remembered what had happened, she had been so adamant in forgetting that even some of her other memories had faded.  
"Are you okay?", Blake said and stepped behind her. She felt his strong hand on her shoulder.

She quickly wiped away her tears and turned around. "Yes," she said, trying to hide the emotional turmoil within her. "I'm fine. I was just trying to remember." His hand gently stroked her hair. He pulled her closer and whispered, "Let me help you remember that." Surprised and confused by his sudden gentle gesture, she practically melted into his arms. She had never felt this way before. She couldn't help but to gasp slightly and as she did, Blake's scent filled her breath. The scent was a mix of the familiar barn smells like hay, horses, and sweat, but he also smelled of a boy... no... of _man_, a smell that she had never had the proper acquaintance with until now. She felt like she was becoming drunk off of the smell alone.

His strong arms held her close to him as his hands made their way down to her hips. He moved his lips closer to hers. Bella began to tremble as she looked up into his eyes. She bit her lip and tried not to giggle.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" he asked smoothly.

"No, nothing's wrong." she replied lost in his eyes. "I'm just... I'm just... tired. Yes, that's it. I'm tired. I had a long day."

"Maybe you need to lie down?" he said as he set her down in a pile of hay.

"Probably a good plan." She made herself comfortable in the hay, gazing up at the extremely hot man standing over her. Wasn't this how so many of those books began? She was in the barn, he was the hot cowboy? What more could she as for?

"Now where were we?" he asked. "I seem to have forgotten." His hands were running up and down the back of her thighs.

The sensation of his hands on her thighs reminded her of her time spent with Jacob. Maybe when she got back into her room she would roll him up and down her thighs and see how that felt.

"We were... ugh, reminiscing?" she reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he said without missing a beat. His hands travelled to her inner thighs. "I remember now. Thanks."

Bella involuntarily arched her back. "That feels really nice." she moaned.

"I'm glad," he whispered into her ear. He brushed his lips against hers.

"I want," she found herself saying, but in truth she didn't know what she wanted. She didn't know what she was doing. Hopefully Blake did. At this point in time she would do anything he asked. It just felt so good to be touched. He pushed gently against her, letting his body rest on hers just a little. Bella found her hands wandering, she slipped her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans and he moved closer to Bella, almost climbing on top of her. He said, "I'll give you what you want.", and, leaning even closer, pressed his lips against hers. It was a nice, tender, soft kiss. Bella's heart started pounding even harder than before. Was this what she wanted? She wasn't sure anymore. She just knew that she wanted that moment to last forever, that soft kiss, and his hands, which had just started doing weird, but extremely pleasurable things. One of them began to travel northward while the other caressed her inner thighs getting closer and closer to the pulsating area of her body.

Bella moaned and tried to pull him even closer. "What... are... you... doing?" she gasped. She tried to go over the last few seconds in her mind but she was just drawing a blank, it all just felt so good. "I'm making you feel good aren't I?" he asked, grinning. He continued what he was doing, though with more gusto. Bella now breathed heavily. She had never experienced anything like that before, the pleasure running through her whole body.

Not really knowing what to do, she started stroking his back and slid her hand down to his firm behind. Everything about him was perfect. His hard abs, his wide chest, it was like he had been a beautiful sculpture. This was exactly what happened in the stories. Bella was fairly sure she knew what she was supposed to do next, but she was nervous. What if he didn't like her body? She had always described herself as being plain. She bit her lip again, hesitating.

"Don't worry," Blake whispered softly into her ear, noticing her insecurity. As his fingers gently rubbed her breast and between her legs, Bella felt something hard brush up against her leg as he made little motions with his hips back and forth. She was confused. She tentatively reached forward and brushed her hand against the thing. It was difficult to tell, but it felt soft and hard at the same time. "Touch it," Blake suddenly said as he grunted and squeezed her a little bit with his legs.

Bella's hand reached down again, gracing it. That was when she remembered more of the books and realized what it was and why he wanted her to touch it. Growing a little bit more curious, she wrapped her hand around it and gave it a gentle squeeze. Blake groaned and moved forward and back even more and gripped her breast even more firmly. Bella let go and tentatively moved her hands up to his belt and began undoing it. She stopped for a moment at the buttons of his jeans, wondering if she should go any further, but it felt like the right thing to do. "Keep going," Blake encouraged as he began to unbutton her pants as well.

She hesitated again. She caught his eyes, and felt those beautiful chocolate orbs bare down into her very being. At that moment she felt a deep connection to him, one which she had never felt before, and she knew she would do anything that this beautiful man wanted her to. She continued as Blake had asked. As she undid the button and slowly unzipped his pants, Blake's underwear came into view and she saw _the thing_a bit better now. Blake grunted and undid the zipper on Bella's pants and began to pull them down. When he'd managed to tug them free, he gazed at her frilly, pink underwear intensely. He looked amused for a moment, but she wasn't sure why. He shook his head, and continued his expedition up to the band of her panties. He grasped the flimsy material making clear his intent.

Unsure of what he wanted her to do next, Bella copied Blake and grasped the waistband of his boxers. She felt a fire in her belly as the excitement and suspense builded. She could contain her curiosity no longer, and firmly tugged Blakes boxers down. She looked at his now erect member, it was not quite how she had imagined them. She stroked it slightly. Blake grunted again. For a moment she wondered whether it came with the vibrating function like Jacob did. She wasn't completely sure how to proceed. She took it in her hand and Blake moaned once again. She grasped it firmly and tugged it hard. Blake grunted even stronger. "Easy, Bella, treat him kindly" he said. Bella flinched and softened her grip.

"Does it have a name?", she asked shyly, thinking of Jacob. "Hmph," Blake murmured, "you're a strange girl Bella. No one's ever asked me that before. I call him Spike. Why does it matter?"

"Hello, Spike. Do you like this?" Bella said while rubbing him. Blake moaned loudly. "He likes that very much", he said, grinning and looking down at her with a coy expression. It seemed like Blake was enjoying himself very much, and he moaned as Spike grew harder beneath her fingertips. _Doesn't it hurt?_she thought for a moment. She did want him to enjoy himself though. She wondered what would feel best for him. Her thoughts were interrupted as Blake took her hands in his and placed them by her sides. "My turn," murmured Blake, and once more reached down for the band of her panties. This time he grasped them and gently pulled them down, to show off the area between her thighs.

Bella blushed when she saw how intently Blake was staring hungrily at her hips. She loved how he stared at her with those beautiful gently spread her legs apart. "Are you ready Bella?" Blake asked. "Are you wet?"

"I don't understand what you mean?" Bella half questioned him.

"You have done this before, right?" Blake asked in response. "Well I have Jacob," She replied hoping it was the right answer. Looking as his face she could clearly see it wasn't. "Who on earth is Jacob? Is he your boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?!". Blake seemed very angry, and perhaps Bella could detect some jealousy too. "No!" Bella said. "He's not my boyfriend. He's..." She paused in embarrassment. "He's my aunt's..." She was unable to say more so she pointed at Spike.

"I don't understand" Blake replied with a confused expression on his face. "Your Aunt's, surely not? Your Uncle's I'd understand, but your Aunt's?" "No he's my aunt's," Bella said. "I found him in her drawer. He's plastic and purple and glittery. He's got a button though and yours doesn't. It vibrates when you push the button." "Ah" said Blake, realization spreading across his face, "Jacob eh? Yes you really are a funny girl Miss Beaver." He chuckled darkly. Bella was extremely confused, but at least Blake had calmed down. "You've never seen another man's penis then?" Blake asked. Bella flushed. She definitely hadn't seen another man's before. "No I haven't seen another man's... penis," she said, nearly choking on the last word. It felt strange to utter out, she hadn't actually said that word before herself.

"Good" murmured Blake breathlessly, " you can be all mine then. Let's take this slowly" His words made Bella insides squirm with delight, and she began to feel an urgent throbbing between her legs. She wasn't sure what to do about it, but part of her knew the only person that could do anything about it was Blake.

Blake's wonderful fingers traced along where Bella's skin met her hair down there. She let out an involuntary moan. She did not know what he was doing or what was happening, but she knew that she did not want him to stop for anything. The throbbing grew and she wanted him desperately. She needed him to touch the place that was throbbing, and she needed him to do it now. She moaned again, this time louder.

"Hush now" soothed Blake, and his hand began to travel further south.

Bella shut her mouth tight like he asked, but it was so difficult. What he was doing to her felt so good. Even Jacob paled in comparison to Blake's magic fingers. Just when she thought she could not stand it anymore, Blake touched something that made her body feel like it was being lit on fire. She succumed to the pleasure sweeping through her body and she could contain the groan no longer. She panted as she felt the most amazing feeling she'd ever experienced and she willed it to never end.

Blake smiled knowingly. He gently rubbed the area again and again. Bella's back arched without her telling it to do any such thing. Her panting became more and more frantic and her breathing became labored. Something began to tickle down there like crazy. Was this what sex was like? Didn't the bible specifically say that she shouldn't do this unless she was married? She wasn't married to Blake. Was she going to hell for this pleasure? As Blake began to make circles over her sweet spot, she decided that she didn't much care. She needed Blake here and now, and damn the consequences. "Blake I'm wet" she whispered, wondering whether that's what he'd meant before. "I know baby," He replied looking very pleased with himself. Bella couldn't understand why. "Am I doing something wrong?" "No, you're doing just fine. I love that you're wet. It let's me know how much you want me." His chocolate eyes bore down into Bella's once again.

How much she wanted him? What did he mean? Bella was stopped mid-thought though as Blake made another round of her pleasure zone. Whatever he meant, she decided it didn't matter as long as he kept doing what he was doing. She would have done anything he asked at that moment just as long as he kept touching her like that. "Bella, come for me." Blake whispered into her ear. Bella wasn't sure she understood what he meant, but he continued his stroking with even more purpose. She felt like she was going to explode. Eventually she could hold it in no longer. All her muscles released at once and she plummeted into pure ecstasy. Bella shook and trembled as waves of pleasure coursed through her and she closed her eyes, letting Blake's chocolate flavored orbs be the last thing she saw.

The horses neighed loudly as the door to the barn opened.


End file.
